


Lenses

by SexyGayOrc, ZandakarShibleski (SpaceSexual)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Shopping, college era foggy/matt, matt gets some new shades, theyre such cuties i couldnt help myself, this was written late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyGayOrc/pseuds/SexyGayOrc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSexual/pseuds/ZandakarShibleski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy went with Matt to get his new shades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZandakarShibleski (SpaceSexual)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSexual/gifts).



     He went with Matt to go get his new lenses ‘cause Matt said he was the only one he could trust to tell him if something looked like shit on him. The salespeople, no matter how nice, always seemed to want to coo at him instead of be honest. Matt said it was ‘cause he was blind, Foggy though it was ‘cause he’s honestly quite cute and his face deserves to be cooed at every now and again, but either way Foggy understood and tagged along. They’d been “together” for a bit now but neither felt the need to broadcast it. They were still best friends, only now they get to go on “dates” and have some pretty fantastic sex, if Foggy may say so himself, so they mostly went on as before. They’ve always been very comfortable around one another, but were now a bit more lax with physical affection in public. Matt held Foggy’s hand most of the time instead of holding his elbow, leaning against each other in class or in the library, shit like that.

     As they came up to the glasses shop Foggy directed Matt toward the front door. It looked pretty empty through the window, maybe a few customers and two or so employees, and there was no bell on the door as Foggy pulled it open. Matt appreciated that; sharp sudden noises like that were always annoying and still made him flinch half the time when he’s just going around day to day.

     “Hello there, welcome to Randall’s Sunglasses and Lenses, how can I help you?” A smiling young woman greeted them as they came in. She was striking, with a long, angular nose, strong jaw, and dark hair and eyebrows. At one point Foggy would’ve been worried about Matt flirting with her, but Matt isn’t the kind of person to flirt once in a relationship, jokingly or not, so the thought flitted past him as quick as it came.

     “Ah, yes, were here for a pair of sunglasses, nothing too heavy, maybe wire rims or something.” Matt smiled in her direction and she nodded and led to the back left section of the store.

     “If you need anything just call me over, I’m Cassie.” She smiled again and made her way back to the front where another customer waited.

     “Ok,” Foggy sighed out and clapped his hands together, “where do you want to start? They have wire rimmed, plastic, even wood if you wanna go fancy.”

     “How is wood fancy?” Matt smiled as they approached.

     “I dunno, u gotta, like, whittle it or something don’cha?” Foggy shrugged his shoulders up and pulled a face.

     Matt chuckled, “I’m pretty sure they don’t have to “whittle” them, Foggy. Anyway, I don’t think I can pull off wooden frames. Let’s go with the wire, what shape?”

     “Hmmm,” Foggy made a show of rubbing his chin and squinting at the frames, more out of habit than for anyone’s benefit, “round I think. They’ll look pretty cool, I’m almost sure, and you’ve worn nothing but those rectangle ones since I’ve known you. If you’re gonna change it up let’s really change it up, baby.”

     Matt laughed again, “OK, baby, why don’t you find me your favorites and well narrow it down?”

     Foggy gathered up about six different pairs of glasses, all rounded, all different sizes, one really ovular pair, and brought them over to a table with two chairs and a mirror on it, then led Matt over to it and got him to sit down. He vetoed the ovular and two smallest pairs right away, they didn’t quite look right on his face. The three left were fairly similar, one was a blackened metal, the other two more of a metallic silver.

     “Hey, you want ‘em silver or black? I can’t really choose.”

     “Silver I guess, black would be too dark I think.”

     Foggy nodded, “Got it.” He put them aside with the other rejected pairs. The two left were nearly identical. Near the same size, but one’s lenses were a bit longer with a bit more detailing on the nose, and the other had nearly perfectly round lenses with slightly thicker metal all over. Foggy had Matt try them both on back to back a few times.

     “I think these are the best ones,” Foggy finally decided. He handed them over to Matt so he could feel them over. “They look pretty badass on you, sweetcheeks.”

     Matt smiled, “Thanks.”

     “The glass is a weird bluish color though, I’d change that when you get yours.”

     “Huh. You think I should get a color?”

     Foggy tilted his head, considering. “Hadn’t even thought of that. I wonder what kind of colors you can get.” He turned his head toward the front and raised his hand, catching the woman’s attention. She walked toward them.

     “Yes?”

     “Do these sunglasses come in any other colors?”

     She nodded, her hair bobbing slightly. “Oh, yes, they come in quite a few colors, what would you like?”

     Matt smiled and looked toward Foggy. “Why don’t you choose the color? You chose the frames, you’ll know what looks best.” Foggy thought for a moment, pursing his lips.

     “Do you have any red ones?” Foggy tilted his head questioningly up at her. Matt tilted his head a bit at his choice. Cassie headed to the back of the store.

     “Red? Why red?”

     Foggy smiled slightly. “Well, first of all, they’ll make you look fucking wicked, especially in court. I mean, can you imagine how intimidating that’ll be?” Matt laughed at that. Foggy continued, “And second, I know red was your dad’s color. I thought it would, I dunno, be a nice way to keep him close all the time, y’know?”

     Matt’s smile slipped off his face. He’d told Foggy about his dad’s boxing stuff, even shown him the gloves and robe. Foggy remembered seeing his dad’s posters up around Hell’s Kitchen when he was younger. It was easy to bring up, and it was actually nice to share stuff about his dad. He meant a lot to him, and Foggy was starting to mean a lot to him too. It was the closest he’s been to someone in a long time. Matt reached out and took Foggy’s hand, squeezed it. “Thank you Foggy. That’s- I-. Just, thank you.” He let a closed mouth smile tug up his lips. “It’s really sweet of you.” He leaned over and placed a quick peck on his cheek as the door to the back of the store opened and Cassie brought the sunglasses over to them.

     “Do these look right?” She held them up. The glass was a dark, blood red. You could only really see the color in the light.

     Foggy was right, they did look wicked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a rush because i had to just these two assholes out of my head, im mildly obsessed with this show, and more than anything it's all spacesexual's fault


End file.
